Bella lives forever, but only for Edward
by nabchan
Summary: Isabella Swan was a normal teenager. Keyword WAS. How can a girl be normal when she stars in a remake, gets a healthy dose of anger from Rosalie of course , AND gets herself turned into a vampire. Oh don't forget about being kidnapped!
1. Chapter 1

I was doing pretty well in school, I had friends, good grades, and like almost every other girl. A crush. 

Why I was attracted to him, no one will ever know. I'm not even human anymore. But because of my odd pull towards him, I Am A Monster… 

I never asked for this, 

I liked him in the beginning. Just not enough to go through the transformation for him. He turned me after he almost lost me, He said that he loved me too much to lose me.

I _was _Bella Swan, the average, clumsy human. I had admirers, I was almost popular… As a _human._

Now I am Bella Cullen, a well controlled _Vampire_ with a AM frequency mind. When the rest of the world has FM frequency minds. I am with no doubt, a freak.

I fell in love like an idiot, and changed.

This is how it happened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bye, Dad! I'm off to school." I yelled over my shoulder.

"Bye, Bells!" Charlie called back. Charlie was my Dad, I'm supposed to call him Dad, and I mentally call him Charlie. It's nice that no one can invade anyone's mind. Isn't it?

I drove my red chevy truck to school and as soon as I turned into the parking lot a silver Volvo cuts my path off with a swerve. I honked several times. Embarrassing.

"Jerk!" I muttered out the window.

The driver in the Volvo started laughing like he could hear every word I said. Lucky for him I have no muscle I thought bitterly. I didn't want to total my truck quite yet, I never did to be exact.

Next thing I knew a sweet, velvety voice filled my ears. " Sorry about the swerve I thought you saw me." He was giving me the _but apparently you didn't _look. I wanted to punch him then and there, but again I have no muscle. I guess this means I should work out.

"Whatever. You know I didn't see you." I told him as I felt the blood pulse quickly to my cheeks. WHAT! Why the heck am I blushing! I don't like him! I'm just embarrassed for no reason. The I turned towards the velvet voice. Crap, I _do_ like him. He's really, _really_ cute.

"I didn't know that, I would've stopped if I knew you didn't see me" He told _me. "_You must be… Isabella Swan?" Now he was questioning me, I didn't want to answer a single question he asked me. But then he did this really weird thing with his eyes.

"Yeah, call me Bella, and you are?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you." Yeah right I'm not that stupid! Nice try.

"The pleasure is all yours!" I said to him. I was a little peeved off at the near funeral of my beloved truck.

"Your right it is, because you seem angry at me for saying that I'm sorry." Edward said innocently.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. please send reviews and thank you so much to those of you that did! 

"Well I think I have a right to be angry at you." I murmured so low I thought he wouldn't be able to hear as I turned toward the school.

"You _may_ have a reason to be angry at me but its no excuse to turn your back on me." He said loud enough for me to hear. Okay calm down Bella. Then I snapped, my control dissolved in my anger at the rude comment. "Bella, I-"

"Shush, I don't want to talk to you right now." I started walking to the school, it's a good thing I came a half hour early, I only had 10 minutes left until class started.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I shouldn't have said that." He blurted out so quickly so I didn't have enough time to cover my ears.

"You _should_ be," I said. Then regretted using that tone with him.

"Will you forgive my comment?" asked Edward.

"Yes." I said without thinking, I was so used to Renee apologizing for dragging me into one of her classes for art or fashion and then dropping out, even if I liked that class or whatever you want to call it.

"Thank you, I will earn your trust. Eventually." He told me mysteriously, was this guy crazy? Yes, crazy hot! Eww! How could I even _think_ that? He was cute though. Edward, I cant believe I'm thinking this I just met you 25 minutes ago. I have to give you another chance. It was so weird, Like I _wanted_ to be with him. My _body_ wanted him.

I ran from him then before my mouth could betray me and say something about the upcoming dance…

"Hi! Are you-"

" Leave me alone for a while Edward." I turned to see an unfamiliar face. "Oh, I'm so sorry! I thought-"

"It's okay, My name is Mike. Are you Bella Swan?" Asked Mike.

Who else? The loch ness monster? Davy Jones? Sammy Sosa? Duh I'm Bella. I shouldn't take my frustration about Edward out on Mike. "Yeah, that's my name. Don't wear it out!" I replied stupidly. Mike bought my cheesy joke. He was giggling, it sounded real and fake at the same time. "How does everyone know my name around here?"

"Cause you're the police chief's daughter! Everyone's been waiting for you to show up again!" He answered like he had rehearsed answering that question. Weird.

"Oh," I muttered.

Mike watched me as I walked to the office. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Isabella Swan"

"Yes, yes. Just have you teachers sign this slip." She said quickly, what _better_ things did she have to do? Well, I couldn't blame her for being bored in such a small school, nothing ever happens. I stepped out of the warm office regretfully. Off to English, I silently sighed.

The school day was boring until lunch. I looked for Mike so I could sit next to him, he was the only one who'd said more than "Hi." and their name to me. NOT counting Edward Cullen. I bought a slice of pizza and a Coke, I wasn't really hungry. I was still nervous.

"Hey, Bella! Come sit over here!" Yes, I don't have to ask now!

"Uh, sure." I said so it sounded like I was doing him a favor.

"This is Eric, Angela, Tyler, and Lauren." Mike said as he pointed to each one individually.

"Hmm-Hmm!" A voice came from next to me.

"Sorry, I didn't see you. And Jessica." Mike finished.

"Thank you, Mike. So Bella who are you taking to the dance?" Asked Jessica.

I was looking at Edward for no particular reason. "Bella. Who are you taking to the dance?" Jessica repeated. Then Edward stiffened and looked towards me and I was caught. He was looking straight back at me. Edward smiled this gorgeous crooked smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Edward's crooked smile was intoxicating, I skipped a whole heartbeat. "No one asked me to go to the dance." I answered half-heartedly.

"You can come with me," Mike said.

"No way, Mike. If she's going with anyone. It's gonna be me!" Eric claimed boldly.

"You forget about me, the great and handsome Tyler!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hah. You! Great, handsome. Don't make me laugh. Too late!" Jessica didn't seem to care that she had wounded his ego.

"So, Bella will you go to the-" Mike started.

"Bella. May I ask you a question?" A smooth, sweet voice was behind me. I looked at Jessica, her eyes were bulged, shocked and dare I say it, jealous. Hah! The most popular girl in school was jealous! Of who though? I turned around and instantly knew the answer. She was jealous of me.

Edward Cullen stood there right before my eyes. He was closer than his voice had led me to believe. I jumped at how ridiculously close his face, his lips, were to mine. Only a few inches. I could make that in a second couldn't I? My thoughts were interrupted by Jessica's whimper "Edward Freakin' Cullen…" then I thought I heard her say so softly I think, no I hope I heard wrong. "What the heck does he want from Her of all people?" She was so totally jealous!

"May I speak with you?" Edward repeated. Mike got up too. "Alone." Edward added. Jessica was fuming now. This was so funny. What I wouldn't do for a camera right now.

My anger towards Edward disappeared at the instant I looked into his beautiful, light golden eyes. Any resistance I had was long gone by then. Just to get Jessica mad I said. "Of course." Edward took my hand. WAIT! Rewind and freeze! _Edward took my hand_ and led me into the hallway. I was getting a little nervous. I have never been alone with a boy. I wasn't planning on that happening for a long, long time from now.

He turned to face me with the most grace and agility I'd ever seen. "We shouldn't be friends." He stated.

"WHY?" I asked. "What if I want to be your friend."

"I said that we shouldn't be friends, on the other hand I-"

"Will you go to the dance with me?" I asked before I could control myself. I'm so stupid of course he's going to say no…

"I thought you hated me?" He asked confused.

He did the eye thing again and I, unfortunately, confessed. " Why would I hate you, I… I like you…" Oh, crap I said it. He seemed amused by some silent little joke. He better tell me later. "Yes or No?" I asked embarrassed.

"You were serious?" He stopped laughing. "Yes of course!"

"Hah! So you _do_ like me." That was kind of creepy I don't know why. It was strange to know that someone who looked like a God would have a crush on _me_. _Isabella Swan. _

He swooped up so fast I didn't even notice until he took my hand gently from it's place at the side of my body and kissed my hand.

FLASH.

A camera just took a picture of Edward Cullen kissing my hand. I was hyperventilating now. I could barely breath. Sure we were going to the dance together now but a picture that will probably be on the front page of the school newspaper had been unleashed and he had only said yes to my invitation to the dance about 30 seconds ago.

"What the heck!?" I yelled at the photographer running away with the latest gossip. I could see it now: EDWARD CULLEN DATING NEW GIRL BELLA SWAN. At least Mike, Tyler, and Eric would leave me alone. I could finally ask Edward a question without it being too awkward.

"I'll… pick you up tonight then?" For what? I was about ask then I saw a poster for the dance oh my goodness the dance is tonight!!

"Edward, I need to talk to Bella for a minute." A high soprano musical voice told Edward matter-of-factly.

"Fine Alice." He said. Edward walked out of the hall.

"You need a dress for tonight, Bella. I have the perfect dress. It matches your eyes." Alice told me.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" I asked.

"Edward's little sister." I could tell that wasn't the whole story. That question was for another day.

The dress was beautiful. Dark chocolate brown, knee length. It was gorgeous, but not my style.

"Edward's eyes will pop out when he sees you in this dress!" Alice seemed pretty sure about that. Oh well. If Edward would like the dress, then I was all for wearing it!

"Okay, I'll wear it… Thanks Alice." I said.

"Don't mention it. Edward is NEVER late. He'll be there at 7 sharp. Okay?" Alice was already leaving. "Don't forget some makeup too!" she added.

"Thanks!" I called out again. Was I ugly? Is that why Alice told me to wear makeup? No, that couldn't be it…

I returned to the cafeteria to find no one there. No one except Mike. Who had been waiting for my return. Very impatiently I might add. "We need to get to biology, quick! Class starts in five!" I was walking as fast as my legs could carry me. Phew! Made it. As I walked up to the teachers desk that was labeled 'Mr. Banner' I saw Edward. I instantly felt the blood rushing to my face. "I'm Bella Swan." I told Mr. Banner. He signed the slip.

"Take the empty seat please, Miss Swan." Mr. Banner replied. I turned and to my excitement the empty seat was at Edwards side! Yes! I was rejoicing inside my head.

"Hello, Bella." Edward's sweet voice ran through my eardrums and I wanted more. Keep talking, please… "Ladies first?"

"Yes, thank you Edward." I replied a little too highly. "Prophase." As I wrote down my answer he checked to make sure I was right.

"Prophase." He agreed a tad bit giddy…?

As I walked to my truck I saw Mike, Tyler, and Eric looking very depressed. Oh well. That was their fault for not asking me to the dance sooner. The loud noise of my truck startled me and I jumped. I saw Edward getting in his shiny, silver Volvo. He was laughing. But at least he was laughing good-naturedly.

When I got home I finished my homework and made Charlie's dinner. Tonight he was having noodles and garlic bread. Plain but quick. I heard his cruiser ride down the drive way.

"Hey, Bells! I'm home!" said Charlie.

"Kay, Dad! I have to get ready for the dance!" I answered.

"DANCE?!! I thought you hate dancing?" asked Charlie.

"I do. But Edwards' worth it…" I drifted off before I could embarrass myself further.

"Who? He must be special to get you on the dance floor." Charlie continued.

"Edward Cullen." then more softly. "He's more than special." "I have to go get ready! I have a half hour!"

I didn't look like me anymore. I looked like I fit right in with the Cullens'! I was so beautiful!

DING DONG DING DONG!

He's here!

"Dad. Can you get the door?" I asked.

"Sure, Bells!" My Dad replied gruffly.


	5. Chapter 5

I was going to make a dramatic entrance. Please don't trip. I prayed silently. I peeked over the side of the wall. He was standing by the door. He. Is. Too. Cute! It's not fair! I couldn't take my eyes off of him they were glued…

"Bells?" Charlie called to me.

"Coming!" I forgot about Edward and ran down the stairs. Guess what happened, BIG surprise. I tripped on the stairs. "Oof!" I squeaked as my foot caught my other foot and tumbled down the stairs. Edward was right in front of me now and wrapped his arm around my waist to stop me from falling. He immediately let go of me and set me down on the bottom step.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked sincerely.

"Yeah, thanks." I answered as Charlie rushed in to see what had happened.

"Everything all right in here?" asked Charlie.

"Yes, Mr. Swan. Bella tripped on the stairs." Edward informed.

"You saved me Edward," I started.

"I only stopped you from bumping your head." He answered convincingly.

"Oh," I mumbled lamely.

"Well, then kids… Don't hurt yourself Bells!" Charlie instructed.

"I'll take care of her, Mr. Swan." Edward exclaimed.

"Call me Charlie."

Edward nodded and held the door open for me. I gratefully walked through. He ran past me to the door of his car and opened that door for me too. "Thanks." I said.

He nodded again in return. He was in a good mood. "You ready to dance?" He asked.

I was hesitant to answer.

"We don't have to go to the school dance. I'll go anywhere you want to go." That got my attention. He was so selfless… "I mean I don't want you to be unhappy. We could go to the river…"

"Okay! Could you teach me how to dance?" I asked excitedly. I might not have to embarrass myself to everyone in the school tonight.

"Sure, but one question first."

"Kay, what is it?" I asked curious.

"Do you want to be alone with me?" That question had not been one of the ones I thought he would ask.

"Yes," I replied weakly.

"Why?" He sounded almost angry.

"Because I like you!" I was offended.

He seemed troubled by this. "… How much?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out!"

"How will I find out?" He asked.

"When you teach me to dance." I had a plan in mind. Once I had the dance down and understood it. I was going to show him what he meant to me… maybe… a… kiss… what was I thinking! This was barely called a date. First kiss on a first date. Bah! That was only for fairy-tales and myths! There aren't even dates in fairytales or myths!

I opened the door before he could. My feelings about being babied were off and on. It was especially hard to decide when it was Edward who was being so nice. As soon as I was out the door I felt solid ground. How could the soil be so hard? We were three feet away from a river!

Edward offered his hand to me, I assumed for the dance lesson. He led me to a large, flat clearing. The clearing was almost as breathtaking as Edward.

He let go of my hand and showed me what to do for the box waltz. "Men start with their left foot in most dances, Ladies with their right. Remember that. Gentlemen lead, and ladies are always right. So what you have to do is take one step back with your right foot. One step left with your left foot. Then move your right foot so it is touching your left foot. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. 1,2,3. That's it! You got it Bella. Just don't trip now."

I slowly laid my head on his shoulder as we danced. He was surprised that I trusted him so much. I trusted him with my life and so much more! He returned my gesture and so gently that I could barely feel his head, He leaned his head on mine. I was thrilled! One step closer to my plan. He seemed to know what I was thinking.

"How much do you like me again? I don't think I heard you when we I was teaching you to dance…"

I moved my head to look in his eyes. This is how much I like him. "This much." I leaned in and tilted my head a fraction. I was one centimeter away. It felt like a bomb had blown up as soon as our lips met. He seemed to be enjoying that I was the one to kiss him. He was planning this too! I parted my lips slightly, but he did not. I parted my lips more, hoping he would understand what I was thinking. He backed away from me a little too quickly. It hurt my feelings a little… Was I a bad kisser? Probably, no experience and all that.

I was dizzy now. I was also too happy. People who didn't just see that would think I was drunk! I fell before Edward could catch me. He was recovering too!

"Bella!" Oh, CRAP! I'd been caught. No! He followed us! Stalker!

"MIKE! What are you doing here!?" I roared.

"I came to make sure the freak didn't eat you!" he replied. Did He realize how pathetic of an excuse that was. When I looked back at Edward, for some odd reason. He looked… petrified…

"Mike! I think you should go now." Edward said politely.

"I'm not leaving without Bella." He responded. Did he have to choose now to be brave? I had better things to do now.

"I'm not leaving without Edward, so if you want to be with Edward too…"

"Bye Bella." Mike said quickly. "Ir your not at school tomorrow though, I'm calling your Dad to tell him that Cullen kidnapped you."

"GOODBYE, Mike." I snapped. "I don't think we should continue this lesson Edward." Mike turned to look at me horrified. Then at Edward jealous. Edward was laughing so hard. "What is it?"

When Mike had disappeared I sighed happily. "I need to tell you something." We walked back to the car and got in.

"What is it?" I asked nervously.

"I'm too dangerous for you."

"How? If anything your too nice! Tell me how your dangerous. The truth!"

"I… I'm a vampire." He stuttered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for all the reviews. I thought no one would read my story. I'm think I'm too happy for my own good…**

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"I'm talking about my second deepest secret that you're laughing at." He answered roughly.

"I am a vampire!" He sounded a little different.

"Prove it! Then I'll believe you." 

He forced the poor door opened and came around to get me. He gently placed me on his back and started running as He held my legs so I wouldn't fall off of him. He was running at least 120 mph. "You're going to hit a tree!?" I stuttered, hoping not to get a bug in my mouth.

"Trust me Bella. I can run faster than this!"

I was horrified by even the thought of him running any faster. He jerked to a stop. And put me down, "Stay there." and ran off. I was alone and getting scared. I looked at my watch which I could barely see in this light. It was already 9 pm. We left at 6 pm… Exactly 2 minutes later I heard footsteps. "Here's your proof. Promise me something first." He added.

"Anything." I added a little too quickly.

"If I get out of control, Please knock some sense into me?!!" What a weird thing to promise…

He slowly bent over the doe he had brought back with him. Ewwwwww! It was still alive, but barely. His mouth touched the doe's neck like he was kissing it. Momentarily I was jealous. Until I realized what he was doing. Even grosser. I guess it was actually kinda cool to watch. Even if my date was sucking the life out an innocent being. I felt guilt for letting him do this and anger for him to hurt the poor animal. It looked somehow paler than before. DUH! It had no blood, how could I be so stupid. I had a HUGE crush on a vampire! Even after knowing the truth it didn't matter to me. I would gladly die to ease any of his pain, though I'm not sure how He felt. Edward swiftly stood up from the doe. He looked around the small clearing for me. He looked so relieved and nervous when he saw me.

"Well?" He asked.

"I don't care." I said.

"About what?" All of his relief was gone he was all nervousness.

"I don't care what you are. Even if you were a giant I still wouldn't care. What difference does your being a vampire make?" I answered defiantly.

"How does it not matter?" He asked angrily.

"Because."

"Because what!?" He was ticked now.

I was crying now. "B-because, LOVE CONQUERS ALL!" I opened the door and ran away crying. He was speechless and heartbroken. I bet he was heartbroken because I'd just admitted my feelings to him and he doesn't love me back. I ran the 12 miles back home. But I didn't feel like facing Charlie so I hid in the woods behind our house. I was crying for at least 2 hours before I heard footsteps. I hoped it was Charlie. But when does anything happen that I wanted to? That's right, never. Nothing I ever expect ever happens. Well, except for Mike stalking me… I shuddered at the mere thought of seeing Mike again.

"I'm sorry. I let my anger get the best of me."

"Well it only took you 2 hours while you watched me cry my heart out." I responded coldly while he looked at me in surprise. I walked past him towards the house. "You did have my trust you know. I told you my feelings. You couldn't even say that 'No, thank you Bella. I'm not interested.' Could you?"

"I was too surprised. And, and-"

"Please Edward! I'm not going to believe a word you say now. You were only going to say anything to make me feel better."

I was running away from him, slowly because I was tired.

"Bella."

"What!" I said as I tried to ignore him.

"Bella I love you. Don't leave me!" I had to stop at that. I ran back to him as fast as my feeble legs could carry me. I practically body slammed him to the ground. I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too!" I said before he picked me up and set me down on the ground upright.

"Bella would you like to be my girlfriend?" asked Edward hopefully.

"Of course!" I reached forward to kiss his cheek again. But Edward would have none of that right now. He quickly moved his head so that I was kissing his mouth. I freaked! His hand slid to the small of my back. My hands rounded up in his hair pulling him closer to me.

"Thank you Bella." then added. "You saved me from loneliness and I will love you forever.

"And I you!" I replied like in an old movie. We were kissing for ten minutes when Edward composed himself.

"I'll come back later! Stay awake if you can." He was whispering.

**I hope you liked this chapter, I'm going away for the next two days and I might not be able to get a chapter up. I will post chapter 7 either today, tomorrow morning before I leave or the day after Christmas. Please review if you like my story! Please review if you don't like my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I bet you were not expecting what's going happen in this chapter! Well I hoped not because I surprised myself!**

I waited for Edward to show up. I heard a light tapping on my window. There was a dark figure outside my window. "Bella!" It whispered. I jumped out of bed and opened the window as quietly as I could. "Thanks." Edward whispered. "I had to wait until Charlie was asleep."

"Oh."

Edward started bombarding me with questions like 'what's your favorite color? What's your sign? Do you like so-and-so? Have you ever been to Hawaii? Would you like to go? I of course said yes. Edward told me something I couldn't believe.

"Would you like to film in a movie with me?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" That question had caught me off guard. "Are you an actor?"

"Yes. I was surprised that you never heard of me. But at least then I knew that you would like me for who I am. Not how much money I have… Would you like to film in a movie with me?"

"I'm a horrible actress!"

"That's why they say practice makes perfect. The movie's setting is in Ka'anapalii Maui, Hawaii…"

"I get it now…"

"Will you please be the star of the movie?"

"What movie is it?"

"A remake of Sleeping Beauty"

"OH! I LOVE that movie! Yes!… Wait you want me to star in Sleeping Beauty? Me, be Sleeping Beauty? I'd trip all over the set."

"You are a Sleeping Beauty." I felt the blush come to my face.

"Yes I will come to play as Sleeping Beauty." I was soooo excited about having more time with Edward and Maui! I bent closer to him to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then he murmured. "You really should learn the first time." then he kissed me on the lips. I know I probably shouldn't think this, but his lips tasted good!

"Tell Charlie tomorrow morning, pack tonight. I'll pick you up at 8 am. Be ready. Alice has been dying to meet you." With that he left as quickly as he came.

"Pack, pack, pack." I muttered as I took out 3 outfits. That should last right? Loundry every other day? That'll work. I lay down on my bed and I fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Bells! Wake up! Edward is here to see you!" Charlie's voice entered my head. I zoomed awake.

"Dad! I have to tell you! Edward is a famous actor and He invited me to go to Maui Hawaii to be Sleeping Beauty in his newest movie! I leave at 8!"

"Bells, if that's true… You better hurry up 15 minutes!"

"He told you didn't he?!"

"Yeah. Get ready."

Okay I looked decent. I was wearing a slightly clinging blue V-neck blouse and worn blue jeans. My hair was in a neat pony-tail. I had on my WORLD gym shoes that were blue and black. I looked decent, I matched at the very least.

DING DONG DING DONG

"I got it Bells!" Edward was upstairs the second Charlie let him in and said 'Hi'.

"Ready?"

"Yeah!" Edward grabbed my suitcase and ran downstairs to his car. When I looked out the window I didn't see his car. There was a limo! It was a sleek black limo with those white stripes. What were those called and what were they for? Edward put my suitcase in the limo's trunk and ran back up to take my hand and lead me to the limo.

"Bye Dad!" I called over my shoulder. I stepped into the limo. It was so fancy. It must have been at least a thousand dollars to rent it. Edward seemed to know what I was thinking.

"I own it."

"Wow. How come I've never heard of you before?"

"I don't let the companies sell anything that I'm in within a 100 mile radius."

"I've lived in Phoenix?"

"Well that I'm just guessing that all of my movies and cd's were gone."

"Well people probably just bought your cd and movies so they could see and hear you like I do. I'd do anything for my life to stay how it is now."

"Really?"

"Yes… So what airport are we going to?"

"Seattle."

"Oh."

"We're taking my jet."

"You… Have a jet?"

"Yeah."

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell me while your on a truth streak?" I joked.

"Yes."

"What?"

"That, you're going to meet my family. Live with us for the movie. By the way, the house we're staying in is a 236,000 ft 2."

"Oh!" I replied surprised. "That's big…"

"It'll be your new home."

We arrived at the airport 20 minutes early. We weren't rushed because Edward's jet would wait for him. We were still running though. Because I insisted that the pilot shouldn't have to wait because of my clumsiness.

His jet was amazing. The seats were velvet, and golden framed. The walls were an elegant wood. Mahogany, Edward had told me. There was a screen in the back of every seat. Buttons I noticed, lots of buttons. I wanted to push one, but I resisted the urge.

"Please fasten you seat belts." said the flight attendant as I picked a random window seat. Edward followed me and sat next to me.

"So we get the whole plane- I mean jet to ourselves?" I asked.

"Yup! Well except that Lindsay Lohan asked me if I could pick her up."

"Who is she in the movie?"

"Malifacent."

"Oh!"

As the jet lowered I hung on to the armrests dreading the landing when my ears would pop. That's got to be the only bad thing about flying. When your ears pop. Well I mean unless you get airsick. No one wants to puke in the sky.

Lindsay walked on the plane. "So you must be Bella, Huh?" she asked as nicely as she could. "Pleasure to meet you. Sleeping Beauty. Do you even have any experience?"

"No. But Edward convinced me to come and to be in the movie." I answered.

"If you have a problem with that you can find another ride to Maui." Edward added to my statement.

"No no that wont be necessary." she took the seat in front of Edward.

I whispered. "Is she always like this?"

"Yes." He answered speaking the truth.

I pressed a button and a voice asked me if I wanted of needed anything. I talked back saying that I would like a glass of water.

When my water came I took it gratefully. "Thank you." I said as the waitress walked away. "Edward how long is this flight?"

"We still have about 5 hours left."

"Oh." I was so tired of saying oh It was getting on my nerves that I was acting like an idiot in front of two famous actors. I fell asleep with a war raging inside me. It was obvious that Lindsay liked Edward too. I had to keep my man! I sure as heck wasn't going to lose him to her!

I woke to Edward saying we were there. He was carrying me out of the jet. Lindsay shot me a death glare and said. "Thank you Edward I'll be going now." Man, I hate that woman!

We were driving for 45 minutes. Asking each other questions back and forth. When we got there I was so nervous.

**I thought that this is a good place to end the chapter. Send reviews! Pllleeeeaaaaassseeee! Please. If I get at least 7 reviews for today before 5 pm I will post the next chapter tomorrow. I'm already a chapter ahead of what I hoped I'd get done. Wew! I'm reading all the stories I can and trying to get a chapter a day posted. I will be out of town 2morrow and Christmas.**


	8. Chapter 8

I stepped out of the limo and gaped at the amazing mansion. It could pass for a castle. There was a lake next to the mansion.

"Your room is the highest room in the tallest tower." Edward commented as he pointed to my room. "Have no fear there's an elevator in between the spiral stairs. So you don't have to climb them all day."

"What if the elevator breaks?"

"I'll run you up and down."

"Great thanks." I said sarcastically.

"Mm-hm." He answered.

"BELLA! I'M SO HAPPY YOU CAME!"

"Brace yourself Bella." Edward warned me.

I fell into the ground with a little girl, it was Alice!

"Hey Sleeping Beauty!" Alice chimed.

"Hey Alice!" I sang as well as I was capable of. With my not so great singing voice.

"Ready to meet the rest of the family?" Edward asked irritated at Alice for knocking me down.

Sure. "Okay!" I said as I walked in through the huge front French doors.

"You must be Bella! You're all Edward ever talks about you know? We've heard soo much about you!"

"Too much if you ask me. Edward the one time you bring a girl home, you cant even bring a pretty one home?"

"Rose. Do us all a favor and shut your mouth. Another favor don't open it again."

"Don't be so hard on her Ed."

"Bella would you like to play a game of poker?"

"Sure!" I replied quickly.

"Rose?" Alice asked impatiently.

"Okay… I'll play, poker." She seemed pretty darn happy about poker.

When we were in Alice's room she said that the game should be more interesting.

"How about… Loser jumps in the lake?" Rosalie suggested looking at me.

"Perfect!" Alice exclaimed.

How did I know this would happen? I should've backed out. I lost… I waited patiently until midnight. I woke up Alice and Rose. We walked down to the lake and I slipped out of my clothes and into the bathing suit that Alice insisted that I wore. Probably because it was just barely able to fit her. So it was very tight on me… I dove into the water from the dock and yelped. It was freezing. I looked up in time to see Rosalie running off with my clothes. Alice followed her yelling…

After 20 minutes I got used to the water and started to swim around until Alice came with my clothes.

"Bella?" called Edward's voice before a light burned my eyes. I dove underwater before he could see me. But of course he saw me while I was swimming under the dock.

He was standing on the dock. He got down on his knees and looked through one of the holes in the wood. "Bella, are you okay?"

"Yeah, But I need some clothes." I said miserably.

Before Edward could react the dock collapsed. I was thrown under water with the wood and metal. I was sinking, fast! If I don't get out from under here I'm going to die! Is Edward alright? He better be. I turned my focus back to getting out of this alive. I was at least 27 ft below the surface. I briefly saw Edward before I drifted into the lonely black of unconsciousness. At least I knew that Edward was okay…

"Bella! No Bella you're not gonna die on me now." I felt a sharp pain on my stomach. I'd swallowed too much water. I was going to die. "BELLA! You better open your eyes or I'll-"

"Relax Edward, let her body get rid of the water. She'll live. Trust me. When have I been wrong?"

I opened my eyes in a beautiful room. Very expensive looking. Walk in closet, goodie. King size bed. Personal computer. Stereo. And a few things I didn't know. Wait, I've seen these things before. How can I not know what they are??

"Good morning Sleeping Beauty." That was ironic, wasn't there a movie called Sleeping Beauty?

"Who are you?" I asked drowsily.

I looked up at a hurt angels' face. It looked like it had just gotten slapped.

"ALICE! ROSALIE! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Wow the angel was ma-ad! Two girls ran in the room.

"Bella doesn't remember me. This is YOUR fault!"

"Just hit'er in the head like this."

"OWW!"I whined. "Rosalie! That hurt!" Alice and Rosa lie left the room quickly before I could punch Rosalie back.

I looked at the angel and smiled. His name was Edward.

"Edward." I smiled as brilliantly as I could. I remembered now. I remembered that I'm going to kill Rosalie! Later though…

"Bella! You're okay!" He rushed to me embracing me in the tightest hug I've ever received in my life.

"Of course I'm okay. You didn't think a little water and Rosalie could stop me did you?" I asked roaring with laughter.

"No! I'm so happy you're alive!" Okay. Different…

It had been a week since I had woken up in my new room. I walked happily down the long drive way to our mailbox. The casting list should be here. "It's here!" I shouted to Edward. I ran to the house and ripped open the envelope.

Infant Aurora………………………. Riley Dunn

Sleeping Beauty(Grown Aurora)…… Isabella Swan

Prince Phillip……………………….. Edward Cullen

Malifacent…………………………… Lindsay Lohan

Flora………………………………..... Megan Donners

Fauna………………………………... Alice Cullen

Merrywether………………………… Rosalie Hale

King……………………………….... Carlisle Cullen

Queen……………………………….. Esme Cullen

Narrator…………………………….. Elliot Candace

"Is this a family movie?" I asked.

"Well, they made sure that most of our family was in the movie so you were more comfortable in the acting." Edward answered me happily.

"That makes sense actually." I responded.

"Enough sense for you to handle Bella?"

"Look Rosalie. I'm sick and tired of your being jealous. So, could you like get a life and get off my back?" I'd said the last sentence like prissy. "Seriously Rosalie. No one wants to listen to your complaining, sorry if the truth hurts."

"You are going to regret that." was all she said back. I was fed up with her making fun of me the whole time I was there.

"Not as much as your going to regret saying that." I said as I reached for my milkshake. She was confused. I poured the milkshake on her hair. " You know what they say about dumb blondes. They can never figure out the simplest plan. Let alone wash milkshake out of their hair." Everyone was laughing, and I felt good to get that off of my chest.

"MY HAIR! BELLA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Hey I just helped you out!"

"How?!"

"You smell loads better!" I said just to make her even madder. She lunged for me and I blocked her punch by catching it and pulling her arm to her back then I forced her to bend to her knees. I let her go to show mercy. Did I mention I worked out most of the week? As she got back up she tried to trip me by sliding her leg under me. I jumped before her leg could get close to me. I jumped on her back and gave her a noogie. With the milkshake on my hand I smeared it into her face. I was done now sweet, sweet revenge! Everyone was staring at me. "Well she does smell better. Plus that was revenge for nearly killing me!" Everyone settled down then and started laughing their guts out.

"Well Bella. Tomorrow's the first rehearsal. Go get some sleep." Edward ordered.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up happy and refreshed. I took a good look around my room for the first time. The walls were a light shade of purple. The comforter for the bed was green, blue, and, purple. The bed was a trendle. ( A trendle is a bed that has a matteress under the original bed and can be pulled out for use as a separate bed of one king size like in this story. If I didn't have a trendle bed I wouldn't know.) There was a purple lamp with plastic purple jewels decorating it on the nightstand. There was a bamboo style wood floor. On top of a dresser was the T.V and a stereo. On top of the T.V was a PS2! There was a poster of a mother lion and her 3 cubs, a poster of a pug and a north-American shorthair cat, and a baby tiger climbing on a branch. There were also 2 framed pictures one of a mountain lion chasing deer in the snow. The other was holographic of the mountain lion's face as it watches snow fall. When I looked in the walk-in closet there was no space at all. When I opened the other closet, there were books! All my favorites, Sense and Sensibility by Jane Austen. Wuthering Heights by Emily Bronte. The Host by Stephenie Meyer. Eragon, Eldest, Brisingr by Christopher Paolini. The Series Of Unfortunate Events by Lemony Snicket. East by Edith Pattou. Warrior cats by Erin Hunter, and quite a few others. Alice!

A tap on my bedroom door made mw jump. "Bella? Get ready. Rehearsals today." Edward stated calmly. He looked into the room and rested his eyes on me. I ran to him and hugged him tightly never wanting to let go and leave my personal heaven. I blushed when he kissed the top of my head. "Go, get ready. I'll wait." I quickly got in the shower, but the water was so irresistibly warm I stayed in a little longer. I wore a dress that Alice was letting me borrow. It was a darker blue and square necked. When Edward and I finally climbed into the car he used when he was here, (A black ferrarri) I drooled over how he could afford this because I'd forgotten he was rich.

"Ah, Edward! You must be Bella? I am your director you will call me Charles." Charles greeted us rather enthused shaking both our hands at the same time. I looked towards the building that we would practice in until we moved the sets over to the Cullen's Hawaiin mansion. I said it could pass as a castle. Charles told us that there was a small village close to the mansion that had the perfect forests for the 'abandoned woodcutters cottage.' I was excited to see it sure, but not enough to go berserk in front of Edward. Plus I wasn't going to act like one of those lovesick preppy bimbo's that you find ALL over school. I've told my Mom about them so many times she wont ever believe me… I felt a vibrating in my pocket and pulled out my Juke cell phone. The music started. "YO LITSEN UP HERES A STORY ABOUT A LITTLE GUY THAT LIVES IN A BLUE WORLD. AND ALL DAY AND-" I flipped open the phone before I became more embarrassed.

"Hello?" I answered. Bad time to call whoever this is.

"BELLA! Guess what!?"

"Hello? Who is this?"

"Isabella Marie Swan! This is your mother speaking to you so pay attention!"

"Mom. What's up?"

"Guess what!"

"Chicken Butt? Put it in a pot an' eat it hot? What?" I admit I was frustrated at her calling me when I no offense, had better things to do when I talked to her every night.

"When you come back. Ooh. You're going to boarding school!"

"WHAT! NOO!"

"It's too late I already signed you up…"

"Why didn't you ask me first?!" I was mad now.

"I thought you wanted to go to boarding school."

"No you wanted me to go to boarding school! I didn't!"

"Oh well too late now! Maybe you'll meet someone."

"Mom… I'm dating. Yes Dad knows."

"Who is the lucky guy?"

"Mom, you're yelling. He can kinda hear every word your saying."

"Who is he?"

"EdwardCullen." I said as fast as I could.

"Who?" God! She wanted to embarrass me to death!

"Ed. Ward. Cull. En." I said slowly for her to understand. Did you know that my mother is a scatterbrain? You didn't? That's what I thought. Why cant mothers stay out of their kid's business? I know they care and all, but…

"Is he cute? Is he a jock? Is he nice? Tell me!"

"Yes. No. Yes. I'm at a rehearsal now mom I have to go."

"Who's wedding is it? Did your father finally decide to be a man and suck it up? I'm so happy he found some one who can deal with him!"

"It's not Dad's wedding, Mom."

"NO! You're MUCH, MUCH TOO YOUNG! YOU ARE NOT GETTING MARRIED WHEN YOU'RE BARELY 17 YEARS OLD!"

"Mom."

"WHAT?"

"It's not a wedding, I'm in a movie. I have to go know."

"Bye Dear!" Pshaww, now she's happy because I'm not getting married. Mothers are the weirdest living beings besides boys.

"Quite the little argument there huh?" this voice was smug and I didn't know it. "Name's Jacob Black. You Bella. Bella Swan?"

"Yeah, nice to meet you Jacob."

"Would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry. I'm taken."

"Who?" asked Jacob.

"I'm taken. My status is not single. I'm taken." Thank god too!

"Who're you with?"

'If you were listening to my phone conversation. You would have heard my saying Edward Cullen."

"That's my name don't wear it out." Edward commented as he ran up to me.

"You've got a nice one there Cullen." Jacob intercepted our greeting.

"Yes. This _nice one _here is _my_ Bella. Off-limits." Jacob walked away. "I really wish people like him would learn to treat others like humans, not trophies." Me too, I thought bitterly.

"Once upon a time in a far away land, lived a King and his fair Queen." The narrator kept going and going. I was really bored by the time that Charles called me up to the stage, jerking me back to reality from my unconsciously zoning out.

After rehearsal, Edward and I went out to dinner at Steak n' Shake. We ordered a frisco melt to share with cheesy fries. I knew he was forcing himself to eat the food, for me. I moped over how the cheese slid down my throught. I was going to tell the truth to Edward because he deserved nothing less.

"Edward." "Yes Bella?"

"You know my mom called this morning and all. Well… I-I'm going to boarding school when we get back to Washington."

"You WHAT? Boarding? School…"

"My mom signed me up WITHOUT asking. So I don't have a choice."

"Well then I'm going too."

"Really?"

"I cant leave my girlfriend all alone to deal with people like Jacob Black."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" I whined as I leaned across the table to give him a peck on the cheek.

"We better get home now." Edward said.

On the way home all I could think about was which boarding school. I was almost positive it was going to be 'Kingsley Boarding school'. It was the closest boarding school and it was 3 hours away from Forks. At least I'd be able to travel. We have to finish this movie before I even think about school.

When we pulled into the massive Cullen driveway I got out of the car quickly and walked as fast as my legs could carry me, I walked because if I ran without a doubt I would've tripped over my own two clumsy feet. When I made it to my room I shut the door and changed into my pajamas, which was actually a nightgown, and said goodnight to Edward. I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was in Edward's ferrarri, the back seat… I hadn't been in the back seat for at least 4 years. I forgot how comfortable it was back here.

"Did you sleep well?" Edward's sweet voice filled my ears.

"Yes I did actually."

"Ready for another day of rehearsals?"

"Sure why not? I'd absolutely love to get in a fight over you with Lindsay." I said sarcastically.

"Over me huh?"

"Do you seriously not notice the looks she gives you?" And the daggers of death glares she gives me, I added in my mind.

"No, why?" He was oblivious. I was happy about that?

"Because you're the only thing in this case person she'll even look at."

"Really?" he was amused that I'd noticed.

"Yes!" I answered irritated.

"Hi, Edward!" Speak of the devil's wife, and she will appear. No matter how unwanted her appearance is…

"Good afternoon, Lindsay." Edward responded.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure Lindsay." Can we talk about the restraining order for you and Edward. Or even better, your funeral? I followed Lindsay to the corner of the large rehearsal room.

"Stay away from Edward. He is mine! Didn't you notice how he talks to me? He loves me! STAY AWAY FROM MY FUTURE HUSBAND!" she hissed so that only I could hear her.

"Okay let's get some things straight here. First, I will not stay away from Edward, because he is my official boyfriend. Second, Edward loves me much more than he loves you. Third, the only way you'll ever get to him is if he dumps me and goes to you. Because I will never leave him. Know why? Because I love him, and he loves me. So I strongly suggest that take that stick out of your rear and get a life that doesn't involve my boyfriend or me. So to put it nicely, he's NOT interested in you. You can tell by the faces he makes at you. If you paid attention to anything besides his looks. You'd know. But who is to stupid for their own good and trying to get someone who has repeatedly said no in body language so you wont be embarrassed in verbal rejection. Get a life and back off mine an Edwards' cases." I yelled so everyone heard and was laughing at Lindsay.

"You will pay." she said close to tears at humiliation's mercy.

"Is that a promise or a threat?" I asked menacingly. God, I felt like Rosalie. And Lindsay ran from the publics' eyes. I laughed even harder.

"I never knew you could do that Bella." Edward commented at my earlier explosion.

"Well I was saving up about 2 years of anger just for her."

"Really?" Edward asked amused.


	10. Chapter 10

The movie was finished in a total of 29 weeks. It only got finished so quickly because I knew the story. I was packing to leave the Cullen mansion. Tonight was my last night here. I was going to force my parents to watch this movie. It was my new favorite, I wonder why?

The flight home was what I think it was 9 hours, right? I fell asleep. AGAIN! Ugh! Curse sleep…

When I got home my mom had pictures of the school and it's brochure was permanently shoved into my face by none other than my loving, caring mother.

"Fine I'll go. Under one condition."

"What condition?" my mother asked suspiciously.

"Edward comes too." I answered truthfully. If I was going to school. Someone I knew was coming with me, and not my mom.

"Fine."

I rushed to the phone and dialed Edward's number. After two rings Edward answered. "Hello?" He answered.

"Hi Edward!" I said as I made my way up to my room and sat on the edge of my bed.

"Hello Bella."

"Umm… I'm not going to be able to see you-"

"What, why?"

"Boarding school," I was having a lot of trouble accepting that I was going to be away from Edward for an entire school year. Who knew what Lindsay would do in my absence. We all know that she's a satan's spawn herself. Or like I said earlier, she could be married to him. Why would she be after MY Edward then? I know what your thinking, she loves making human beings' lives a earthly prison chamber for the heart-broken. Isn't it amazing with how much we can think of in one second?

"Oh, right."

"Unfortunately."

"Hold on, I'll be right back." I couldn't hear what he was saying, all I heard was feet pounding down the stairs. Then exactly 3 minutes later feet pounding back up the stairs. "Bella?"

"Yeah,"

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow."

"What?"

"Do you know why they call it a surprise? The other person isn't supposed to know what the surprise is. I'll see you tomorrow morning. Get packed for school." He hung up…

Well then I will pack, but not with anything more than necessities. Let's see, hairbrush, toothbrush, deodorant, clothes, a book or two. Wow I really missed my room in Hawaii… All the books, and the stereo. Ohhh. Maybe I can move to Hawaii someday.

"Bella! Come down here quick!"

I was pushed, unwillingly, back to reality. I ran down the stairs and ran into Charlie, knocking us both down. I recovered first, bouncing back up onto my adrenaline pumped feet. "Sorry, Dad!" I moaned as I helped him to his feet.

"Bells, I think you landed on my feet. There's going to be a bruise."

I was blushing at my stupid rush down the stairs. One time I would have liked not hurting someone innocent that didn't deserve my awful luck.

"What's wrong Dad?"

"Your paycheck, is what's wrong."

"P-paycheck?" I stuttered. When did I get paid for something, when. I had a job before the beginning of high school then I quit. I wasn't missing any money from my job. Did I win a sweepstakes? Not with my luck.

"The movie Bells!"

"What?! Uh! Those liars! They weren't supposed to pay me!" My dad read the check more thuroughly, and his eyes widened. By another centimeter.

"Your going to the bank. Now!" He was happy.

"Lemme' see!" I grabbed the check from his now singing with joy face. Let's hope he doesn't start singing… I forced my eyes open when I read the amount of the check. They had paid me, oh, about. "Oh my gosh!" $1, 573,000 too much! I didn't want the money. "I am not going to the bank for this! My acting isn't worth this much money!" I tumbled back up the stairs to my phone. When Edward answered. "WHERE DID THIS MONEY COME FROM?!!" I hissed.

"Maybe they thought you did a good job?"

"Hah! Me?"

"Do you know how many people buy a movie that I'm in? How much money a company gets? A company gets so much money, they practically hand it out to the actors. Well depending on the company…"

"A million five hundred seventy three thousand dollars just handed out?"

"Yes, I got $2,000,000."

"No wonder you family is rich, Edward!"

"Just go cash the check Bella. Are you packed yet?"

"You want me to leave?"

"Not without me… See you in the morning."

I was packed and ready to go. But I was so tired. I drifted off to sleep.

I dreamed that I was at the high school. Mike was walking towards me.

_Hi Bella._

_Umm… Hi Mike. Would you like to accompany me to dinner-_

_Excuse me Mike, I'll borrow Bella._ It was Edward.

_Bella you cant just go off talking to strangers without someone to protect you._

_Mike's not a strange_- I cut off as he leaned into me coming closer to my neck_. R_- I finished as his teeth cut into my flesh and a deep burning that felt like fire began. Edward started walking away. Everything besides us disappeared.

_I'm so sorry, Bella._

_No, don't leave. _He turned to look at me.

_Bella I'm too dangerous for you._

_One question._

_What?_

_Will you change me?_

_His eyes widened. No._

_Why?_

_Because I love you, Bella._

_I love you too! And I want to be with you forever._

_No. _

Then I felt the fire intense to my heart. My heart strained, trying to stay beating. I fell to the ground and felt a tear stream down my frozen cheek. I screamed in pain and fury as my love left me here to burn.

I closed my eyes.

_Edward don't leave!_

I felt a cold touch on my skin and opened my eyes to see him looking down at me.

_Thank you. Don't leave me._

_I wont ever leave you._

_Now we can be together forever right?_

_Right._

I woke up sweating. What a dream. "Bella! Time to get up!" Charlie called from downstairs.

"I'm up!" I called back. I whizzed through the shower and getting ready. When I was ready to leave I walked to my truck and drove to the bank to deposit my check. The teller was very suspicious of all of my spontaneous money generation. Once I arrived home, I walked up to my room and got out a sheet of notebook paper and wrote down my dream in as much detail as I could. When I thought about it, that was how I had asked Edward to the dance. He wanted to talk to me and we had been alone. I couldn't help but shudder at the thought of him biting me. Then I remembered that he was a vampire. I never wanted to be a vampire… Well, I guess I just don't like the idea of drinking blood, especially when I faint at the smell of the stuff. I would make a lousy vampire. I didn't want to embarrass myself anymore than I already did. Fainting as a vampire wow… Wait, Edward said he couldn't sleep. Could they faint? If I was a vampire I probably could even if the rest of the vampire population couldn't. Supposing how different I was compared to the rest of the humans…

There was a light knock on the door. When I went to answer it, Edward was there. What did he want?

"Bella."


End file.
